A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Spirit of Zanza
by Nintendofan99
Summary: A month after War Between Space and Time, a new incarnation of Zanza named Dimitrius comes to recreate the world. Shulk, along with new friends Danny, Kirby, Ren, and Ladybug set out to defeat this new foe. Also a crossover between Pokemon, Xenoblade 2, Danny Phantom, Kirby, Miraculous Ladybug, and Persona 5. 7th Story of aBBTW series. 7th Story in the Zanza Arc.
1. The Spirit of Zanza

**Amity Park**

It was a bright and sunny day in Amity Park. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff, and Tuff were enjoying a nice walk together as a group

"This is nice. Three months we were fighting against Sectonia and now we are home free to do whatever we like" Danny says

"It is nice to take a walk ever now and then" Tucker says

"True. We hardly get out anymore thanks to the Sectonia incident" Tiff says

"The king is being a little cautious. He has ceased making monsters and now is actually trying to settle everyone in" Meta Kngiht says. The sky grew dark

"Wasn't it just daylight?" Sam asks

"LOOK!" Tuff shouts. He points above the group. It was Ember McLain. She was one of Danny's worst enemies

"Ember" Danny says

"Hello dipstick. I'm here to put an end to you" Ember says

"If you want to put an end to him. You have to put an end to all of us" Meta Knight says

"No Meta Knight. I want to take care of this myself" Danny says. He transforms into his ghost half and prepares for battle

"Let's go" Ember says. She sends out a shockwave through her guitar but Danny resists it and comes for the ghost and tackles her down.

"Never come over here again" Danny says. Ember kicked him in the stomach launching him back to the sky. She used her guitar to smash him in the face.

"You really haven't gotten too much action since Sectonia" Ember says. She tries to wack him again but Danny dodges then kicks her in the face. He then fires an energy beam at her causing her to fly away

"No way you are besting me" Danny says. He looks behind him and doesn't see everyone else. "Guys...GUYS!" The boy says. He looks around and sees no one else around. Then the next thing he finds was a stream of blood

"You didn't best me dipstick" Ember says. Danny turned around and saw the ghost with blood all over her clothes

"What...did you do?" Danny asks

"All I did was deliver a simple stab to your friends. Thanks to me and some new friends. Now...there is only death" Ember says.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny shouts

**Danny's Bedroom**

Danny screams as he got up from the nightmare he just had

"What...was that?" Danny asks

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Spirit of Zanza**

**San Fransokyo, SFIT**

Shulk, Hiro, and Baymax were looking at some of the news from earlier

"The news channel doesn't seem to have anything good anymore" Shulk says

"It doesn't honestly." Hiro says

"According to statistics. The ratings of the news channel have exceeded expectations for the last five weeks" Baymax says

"That's not what we mean Baymax. We mean that it doesn't have any good content anymore." Hiro says

"...I do not understand" Baymax says

"Never mind that. How is everyone doing?" Hiro asks

"Well. Rex, Pyra, Alvis, and Mythra have been trying to give Malos goodness lessons. Melia is in DC discussing politics. Riki is with his family right now. Dunban, Fiora, Reyn, and Sharla are actually helping out your aunt. Drake, Jennifer, Zeke, Pandoria, Morag, and Brighid are trying to find Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet. Everyone else is probably getting tea" Shulk says

"I see. Gogo, Togekiss, Honey Lemon, and Kingdra are out Pokemon hunting. Fred, and his Charizard are probably flying around the city. Wasabi, and Scizor are mostly likely also getting tea" Hiro says

"Pokemon hunting?" Shulk asks

**Somewhere in San Fransokyo**

A Nosepass and Claydol were messing around in the grass. Gogo, Togekiss, Honey Lemon, and Kingdra stared at them

"So. It seems we have some wild Pokemon here" Honey Lemon says

"I want them both" Gogo says

"Really?" Honey Lemon asks

"Yeah" Gogo says

"Do you want to battle them first? Togekiss is vulberable to Nosepass' rock attacks" Kingdra says

"No. I got this" Gogo says. She threw a Pokeball to each Pokemon. The balls were right on target. Kingdra and Togekiss went to the Pokeballs closer

"Toge" Togekiss says as the balls still weren't turning green

"It's not turning green" Kingdra says. The Pokeballs then both turn green

"Got them" Gogo says. She grabs both Pokeballs and heads back to SFIT with Togekiss. Kingdra and Honey Lemon stayed behind

"Kingdra. You have been bothered with something all day long. What's wrong?" Honey Lemon asks. Kingdra sighed

"It's because of the nightmare I had" Kingdra says

"A nightmare? Why didn't you say anything?" Honey Lemon asks

"I didn't want to bother you or Gogo" Kingdra says. He is pulled into a hug by his trainer

"Don't worry about that. Just tell me next time" Honey Lemon says

"But...it did concern you. And everyone else" Kingdra says. The hug was broken up

"What?" Honey Lemon asks

"There was this giant ghost creature that killed everyone. All I saw was death. He told me that this is the future. I was a scared little seahorse" Kingdra says

"It's okay" Honey Lemon says as she comforts him

**SFIT**

Shulk, Alvis, Reyn, Fiora, Riki, Sharla, Dunban, Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Scizor, Fred, Charizard, Gogo, Togekiss, Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Malos, Nia, Dromarch, Morag, Brighid, Zeke, Pandoria, Tora, Poppi, Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, and Magmortar huddled around Kingdra and Honey Lemon

"What?" Shulk asks

"A giant ghost thing. Not too farfetched" Drake says

"That thing killed us?" Brighid asks

"It did" Kingdra says

"Scizor. Scizor. Zor" Wasabi's scizor says

"No. It wasn't given a name" Kingdra says

"No name huh. Strange" Sharla says

"I think it was just his dream. Nothing to shit your pants over" Nia says

"Yeah. So I'm going to head out" Fred says. He and Charizard exit the room

**Outside**

Fred and Charizard exit the building but then they encounter something big

"Didn't Kingdra just describe that" Fred says. In front of him was a giant ghost looking creature. His body looked to be a cloud of dust with only a strong upper body and some arms. His head was that of a dusty skull

"Hello. Fred Frederickson IV. Long time no see" The ghost says. Shulk and everyone else came outside and saw the ghost

"BY THE BIONIS!" Shulk shouts

"THAT'S HIM!" Kingdra shouts

"Didn't like me in my dreams. Huh Kingdra" The ghost says

"Wait...how do you know him?" Hiro asks

"Wait...Zanza" Dunban says

"You're good. I look very different from my other two incarnations. Right? But I prefer if you call me...Dimitrius" Dimitrius says

"Dimitrius?" Drake asks

"Yes. Call me Dimitrius. Listen, I am close to begin another attempt on the world so I may recrate it" Dimitrius says

"This again. Come on now" Wasabi says

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Shulk says. He takes out his Monado and tries to slash the ghost but it didn't have any affect. He was grabbed immediately

"Not this time. I will not fall to your blades this time. I am untouchable" Dimitrius says. He softly throws Shulk back to the others than disappears

"What the bloody hell. Get back here" Nia says

"That was a simple warning. Nothing too big" Morag says

"This changes things. He came first as a god. Then he comes in as a businesswoman. Now he comes in as some sort of...demonic ghost" Shulk says

"The Monado was not made to hurt ghosts" Alvis says

"Yeah. That sucks. Then we need someone who knows how to deal with ghosts" Shulk says

"That sounds like a good plan. Looks like we got Zanza's spirit on our hands" Rex says

"I agree Rex" Alvis says

"Another adventure. I'm in" Drake says

"Hell yeah. I always wanted to take down some type of ghost being" Fred says

"Okay. Let's prepare everyone" Shulk says

**Inside SFIT**

Alvis looked at everyone in the room

"Okay Alvis. You have our attention" Mythra says

"Alright. While I was on a two month journey exploring this vast world. I ran into an ally that may be useful to defeating Dimitrius" Alvis says

"An ally. One that could touch Dimitrius?" Rex asks

"Not just touch. But he can help us touch him. He comes from a town named Amity Park. His name is Danny Phantom" Alvis says

"Danny Phantom. Nice ring to it" Hiro says

"We should bring him in immediately" Reyn suggests

"Riki love new friends" Riki says

"Masterpon. What is your opinion?" Poppi asks Tora

"Tora with Riki. Tora love new friends" Tora says

"If the Nopon are on board. I am too" Dunban says

"Looks like we can all agree" Alvis says

"How about this. Me, Rex, Pyra, Drake, and Jennifer go out to Amity Park to find this Danny. Everyone else should protect the city" Shulk says

"That sounds like a good idea. I would love to see Amity Park" Drake says

"I've heard that place is occupied with some Ghost Type Pokemon" Jennifer says

"Then we better get a move on" Shulk says. He, Rex, Pyra, Drake, and Jennifer head out of SFIT

**Paris, France**

Paris was now in harmony three months after the Soul Thief incident. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Ren, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Haru, and Makoto went through the rooftops of the city

"Thanks for helping us capture that akuma" Ladybug says

"No problem. We're happy to help" Ren says

"I wish I could stay like this. Forever" Carapace says

"Sorry Carapace. I have to give these back" Ladybug says. There was a giant beam of light that came down from above a mile away from the heroes. Everyone looked

"Woah. Another akuma?" Ann asks

"Just a little longer then. Come on" Ladybug says.

**Nearby the beam of light**

The beam of light ended. Citizens looked up to see a creature that was white with a ring in the middle of it. Everyone ran away from it in fear. On the rooftops. The heroes arrived on the scene

"What the…" Ladybug says. The creature looked at the heroes

"Humans in masks. Interesting" The creature says

"It can talk?" Cat Noir asks

"What are you?" Ren asks

"I am Arceus. The god of Pokemon...and I don't have time to deal with you" Arceus says

"State your business. Then we can let you go" Morgana says

"This does not concern you. Now leave me be" Arceus says. He shot a beam of light at the group but it was dodged

"Looks like we have to fight" Ryuji says

"Yep" Ladybug says

**Amity Park**

Shulk, Rex, Pyra, Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, and Magmortar ran into the town and stopped

"So this is Amity Park. Seems gloomy" Pyra says. A Haunter came out of nowhere

"Haunt Haunt Haunt Haunter" Haunter says

"Electivire. Electi. Vire" Electivire says

"Haaaaunnnnter. Haunt Haunt" Haunter says while pointing towards a large machine. He disappears

"I don't speak Pokemon" Rex says

"He wants to head towards that billboard" Drake says

"The billboard?" Shulk asks

"You mean that big metal thing in the sky?" Jennifer asks

"Let's go everyone. We have to meet with him" Shulk says

**Fenton Home**

The group walked upon the entrance

"I want you guys to stay alert" Shulk says to everyone else

"Can do Shulk" Drake says. Shulk knocked on the door and Jazz Fenton opened up

"Hi there" Jazz says

"I'm here to see Danny" Shulk says

"What for?" Jazz asks

"Ghost business" Shulk says. Jazz's eyes widened. She pulled the man inside

"Welp...he's in" Rex says

"Electivire" Electivire says

**Inside the Fenton House**

Jazz made Shulk sit down on the couch

"How do you know about my brother's powers?" Jazz asks

"Alvis told me. I need his help" Shulk says

"And how do I know you can be trusted?" Jazz asks. Shulk pulled out the Monado.

"Do you recognize this?" Shulk asks

"No. Not at all" Jazz says

"Seriously? Harsh world" Shulk says

"What is that sword though. Never seen a thing like it?" Jazz asks

"This is the Monado. A powerful sword that has slained Mechon and has slained the clone Mewthree" Shulk sayshow

"Then why do you need Danny's help?" Jazz asks

"Because a new ghostly villain has appeared. He appeared in the dreams of my friend's Kingdra and slaughtered everyone" Shulk says. Jazz's eyes widenned

"That's exactly how Danny's dream was. DANNY!" Jazz shouts. Danny comes down the stairs

"What is it?" Danny asks

"Remember that dream you had last night?" Jazz asks

"Yeah. Why?" Danny asks. Shulk walked towards him

"He's real. That's your future if we don't stop him. His name is Dimitrius, aka the spirit of Zanza" Shulk says

"Wait...HE'S REAL!" Danny shouts

"Very. We need you and some friends to come with us to San Fransokyo" Shulk says

"I can do that...but...EMBER!" Danny shouts

**Outside**

Rex, Pyra, Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, and Magmortar kept a lookout.

"Nothing seems to be happening here" Rex says. The group is hit with a strong sonic wave

"What was that?" Drake asks. Ember floated in front of the group

"Sup" Ember says

"A ghost with flaming blue hair" Jennifer says. A Dusknoir and Froslass appeared behind the ghost

"Dusknoir and Froslass" Drake says

"You got it right" Dusknoir says

"Looks as if it can speak. Maybe the Froslass too" Rex says

"We are the new disciples of Dimitrius. The ones that will ensure that everything in this world is destroyed so he may create a new refreshed world" Ember says

"I've had enough. Electivire use Thunderbolt" Drake says

"ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire shouts sending a massive amount of electricity at the three. They were slightly knocked back

"Permission to freeze these lowlifes?" Froslass asks

"Permission granted" Ember says. Froslass sent out an ice beam at the group but it was easily dodged. Rex jumped up and attacked the three ghosts

"I can touch them?" Rex asks

"I guess you can" Pyra says. Magmortar shot some fire balls at the ghosts to keep them at bay

"NO MORE!" Ember shouts. She strung her guitar to knock everyone back. Dusknoir charged up a shadow ball and aimed at the two Pokemon

"Goodbye Electivire and Magmortar" Dusknoir says. He threw the shadow ball but it was broken up by something

"Electi?" Electivire says

"Mortar?" Magmortar says

"You will have to do better than that" A mysterious figure says. Out of the shadows was one of Danny's new friends, Meta Knight. Kirby was right behind him

"Who is that?" Rex asks

"No idea" Pyra says. The three disciples looked at Meta Knight but Danny came out of nowhere to punch Ember in the face

"I was afraid of that" Danny says. Shulk came out of the house ready for combat

"Shulk...you're here" Meta Knight says. Shulk turned to his left

"Meta Knight. Kirby" Shulk says

"So you know each other?" Rex asks

"Yeah. We met in the tournament" Shulk says

"That's not fair" Ember says.

"Lady McLain. We must retreat if we want to avoid the ghosts" Dusknoir says

"Right. Let's go" Ember says. The three fly away from battle

"Ghosts?" Shulk asks

"For the last three months. New ghosts have been appearing over the town and Ghostzone" Danny says

"Some have been friendly and some have been odd" A female voice says. Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker ran towards the group

"Sam. Tucker" Danny says

"Good. More recruits" Shulk says. Dusknoir came over

"HE'S BACK!" Jennifer shouts

"Noir. Noir" Dusknoir says waving his hands so no one attacks him

"No. That's another Dusknoir. Different from the Disciple Dusknoir" Drake says

"I can understand him" Danny says

"What did he say?" Drake asks

"He didn't want you to attack" Danny says

"Dusknoir. Noir. Noir" Dusknoir says

"His friend and the Froslass are being mind-controlled by Dimitrius" Danny says

"Does this mean Ember is somehow helping Dimitrius on her well?" Pyra asks

"I'm afraid so" Meta Knight says

"Okay everyone. Let's go to San Fransokyo. That's where we can debrief you on everything" Shulk says

"Alright then. Let's go" Drake says

**SFIT, 4 hours later**

Hiro, Gogo, Togekiss, Wasabi, Scizor, Fred, Charizard, Honey Lemon, Kingdra, Reyn, Fiora, Sharla, Dunban, Riki, Nia, Dromarch, Zeke, Pandoria, Tora, Poppi, Morag, Brighid, Mythra, and Malos waited for everyone. Shulk, Rex, Pyra, Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, Magmortar, Danny, Sam, Tucket, Kirby, Meta Knight entered the room

"Guys. This is Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kirby, and Meta Knight" Shulk says

"OH MY GOD! KIRBY'S SO ABORABLE!" Honey Lemon shouts. She jumped up and hugged the puffball

"How did I know she was going to react like that?" Jennifer asks. Sam walked up to Gogo

"You're taking on the goth life too?" Sam asks

"No. I'm not" Gogo says. Her lights up for a split second. Sam looked at her Togekiss

"Okay" Sam says. She walks away.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Meta Knight" Meta Knight says

"Nice accent there" Nia says

"Thanks" Meta Knight says. Alvis walked into the room

"Looks like you got him to be convinced" Alvis says

"Hey Alvis. This is Danny" Shulk says

"Nice silver hair" Danny says

"Our hair isn't too different after all" Alvis says

"Yeah. It isn't" Danny says

"Now Alvis. Why were you out?" Shulk asks

"I was looking for a certain four" Alvis says

"Four?" Shulk asks. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet came into the room

"Good to see you guys again after a month" Drake says

"No sign of that Pikachu" James says

"We only went with Alvis just so that we can stop wandering in the streets...and we also got scared of that Dimitrius character" Meowth says. Drake laughed hard

"That's funny" Drake says

"Scaredy cat. This is why you need to train. You'll make a nice Persian" Kingdra says

"SHUT UP!" Meowth shouts

"Guys...are you seeing this?" Hiro asks. Baymax's stomach shows a screen of Arceus in Paris fighting against the Phantom Thieves and Miraculous heroee

"That's Arceus...but why?" Drake asks

"Looks like it's off to Paris" Shulk says

"I got a faster way to get there. Come on everyone" Danny says. Shulk and Kirby get on top of him

"Drake and Electivire can come with us" Hiro says. The two get on top of an now armored Baymax. The group takes off for the city

"Togekiss" Togekiss says

"I know...he is a serious threat" Gogo says. Sam and Mythra looked at her in a strange way


	2. God of Pokemon

**Paris**

The Phantom Thieves and Miraculous crew tried to hold back the god Pokemon

"You think you fools can defeat someone like me? NOT EVEN THE CREATION TRIO COULD DEFEAT ME AT ONCE!" Arceus shouts

"Guys. This guy is radiating an unknown energy. If he attacks again, you guys may be dead" Futaba says via comm link

"We got it. PERSONA!" Ren shouts. Arsene comes in from behind. Arceus stared down and shot an aura sphere at him but he dodged the attack

**Nearby**

Shulk, Hiro, Baymax, Drake, Electivire, Danny, and Kirby landed in Paris watching the fight from a far

"He's holding back" Drake says

"What do you mean?" Hiro asks

"Arceus is a the god of Pokemon. He's not using his special move, Judgement" Drake says

"Electivire" Electivire says

"Maybe he's not here to fight them" Danny says

"That's my theory Danny. That's why he's holding back" Drake says

"How about we stop this fight?" Shulk asks

"I like that. How about you Kirby?" Danny asks. Kirby nods at his friends statement

**Fight Scene**

Ren continued to try to hit Arceus but he couldn't get through the life plates

"Those shields...they're almost indestructible" Ren says

"No. They are" Cat Noir says. Queen Bee noticea the hero group coming near them

"We have incoming everyone" Queen Bee says

"Me, Cat Noir, Ren, Ryuji, and Ann will take care of them. Everyone else go after the horse" Ladybug says

"I am not a HORSE!" Arceus shouts. Haru let out her persona and began to attack the being.

"Alright Electivire. Use electro ball" Drake says. Electivire created an electro ball that aimed at Ryuji but it was blocked

"That guy is giving that big guy commands" Ryuji says

"Futaba?" Ren asks

"Ren. That is an Electric-Type Pokemon. Be careful not to get paralysis" Futaba says via comm link

"What?" Ren asks. He dodges Danny's laser

"Baymax. There is an outside source, can you jam it?" Hiro asks

**Alleyway**

Futaba was looking around then her computers began to fry

"What the…" Futaba says taking a couple of steps back from her devices

**Rooftops**

Ladybug did her best trying to block all of Shulk's attacks with her yoyo

"Why can't I hit you?" Ladybug asks. She tries to hit Shulk with her leg but he jumps up knowing her every move. She tried to block the Monado once more but she was hit from below by the sword. She fell to the ground

"You're good in combat. I'll give you that" Shulk says. Ladybug looks over to see Cat Noir holding off most of Electivire's attacks. And she looked over to Ren and Ryuji handling Danny and Kirby

"Shulk. They're outside source is busted" Hiro says keeping an eye on the situation

"Futaba" Ladybug says

"Futaba...wait a minute" Shulk says. Ryuji was knocked out by Kirby's hammer as the pink puffball got the best of him. Danny was close to shooting Ren with an ice beam. Baymax was about to launch a rocket fist at Ann. "STOP THE FIGHTING!"

"Why?" Drake asks. Everyone stops the fighting for a minute

"I know some of these guys" Shulk says. Ren looked closer at the boy. Ryuji was on the ground with a red mark on his cheek

"Oh yeah. It's that...red sword boy" Ryuji says. Ren put on his mask and went to go see Shulk

"How did I not recognize you?" Ren asks. The two shook hands

"So we're all good now?" Hiro asks

"My thoughts exactly" Drake says

"Poyo" Kirby says

"Oh yeah. That Kirby guy" Ann says

"So you knew them this whole time?" Ladybug asks

"We were in that tournament together" Ren says. Rena Rouge and Yusuke flew into a buildung

"GUYS! WE GOT THE HORSE GUY TO DEAL WITH!" Morgana shouts at everyone

"Our attacks would be useless" Drake says

"Who is that exactly?" Cat Noir asks

"Arceus. He is a the god of Pokemon" Drake says

"So we're actually fighting a god?" Ren asks

"Hiro. Want to say something" Shulk says looking at him and Baymax

"ARCEUS!" Hiro shouts. The god looks down at everyone behind him

"A trainer with an Electivire. How interesting" Arceus says. Makoto and Carapace tried to attack him but it was no good

"Why are you here?" Drake asks

"I am here because of Dimitrius" Arceus says

"Dimitrius?" Ladybug asks

"You met him too" Danny says

"I have not just met him. I know his background, his motives, and what happened to him" Arceus says

"How about you come with us to San Fransokyo" Hiro says

"Aw yes. After Zanza gained Palkia and Dialga's power. I will go and defend the place. Making sure no more Pokemon are used for evil" Arceus says

"That's nice but we just need a couple minutes with you" Hiro says

"Young Hiro Hamada. You will have more than that. On one condition" Arceus says

"What?" Shulk asks

"GET THEM OFF OF ME!" Arceus shouts referring to Makoto, Haru, Carapace, and Queen Bee

"Okay. He's cool with us now" Ren says. Everyone got off of him

"Thanks. Now we can go" Arceus says

"Me, Ryuji, Ann, Futaba, and Morgana will go as well" Ren says

"What?" Makoto asks

"We need you guys in case of any akumas. Ladybug and Cat Noir need help" Ren says

"No. We're going too" Ladybug says to Ren

"Oh. I see" Ren says

"Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee will stay here" Ladybug says

"Okay, we'll make sure Paris is safe for now on" Rena Rouge says

"New buddies. Nice" Danny says

"Poyo" Kirby says

"I can get you all there in seconds" Arceus says

**SFIT**

Honey Lemon, Fiora, Morag, and Jennifer were playing cards. Kingdra, Brighid, and Magmortar were behind them

"Got a five?" Fiora asks

"Go fish" Jennifer says. Shulk, Hiro, Baymax, Danny, Kirby, Drake, Electivire, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Ren, Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, and Futaba walkee into the room

"Nice place" Ren says

"It looks like some type of nerd lab" Ladybug says

"HEY THAT'S WHAT IT'S ACTUALLY CALLED!" Fred shouts as he appears out of nowhere in his suit. This made Ladybug scream

"A lizard. Cool" Cat Noir says

"Wait for it...wait for it" Fred says. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet stepped in front of the group

"Prepare for trouble" Jessie says

"And make it double" James says

"To protect the world from devasation" Jessie says

"To unite all people's within our nation" James says

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie says

"To extend our reach to the stars above" James says

"Jessie" Jessie says

"James" James says

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jessie says

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James says

"Meowth. That's right" Meowth says

"WOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffet says

"...Who are they?" Ladybug asks

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME!" James shouts

"IT'S RIGHT THERE! WE SAY RIGHT BEFORE WE SAY TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" Jessie shouts

"I just met them yet...they're already angry" Ladybug says

"I know. Weirdos" Cat Noir says

"That's just Jessie James and Meowth" Drake says

"Wobbuffet?" Wobbuffet asks

"And Wobbuffet. Sorry" Drake says.

"Hey guys. These are some new friends we have here" Shulk says. The whole team gathered up

"My name is Ren. This is Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, and Futaba" Ren says introducing his group

"I'm Ladybug and this is Cat Noir" Ladybug says

"Well. Looks like we got a good luck charm there. Don't we?" Nia says

"Mi'lady does bring good luck" Cat Noir says

"I also have someone else here" Shulk says

"Wait...who?" Rex asks

"Come outside" Shulk says

**Outside**

The group went outside and went face-to-face with Arceus

"ARCEUS!" Jessie, James, Meowth, and Jennifer shouted

"This team. It's grown since the last month" Arceus says

"Melia is in DC right now. This isn't even the full gang" Shulk says

"I see. Now...let me tell you all I know about Dimitrius" Arceus says. Alvis stepped forward

"Go ahead" Alvis says

"Dimitrius has been around longer than that Monado of yours. He is a spirit that has roamed the Earth caring for life and nature. He became somewhat of a guardian. But he was thwarted by his enemy, Egalestas, a spirit who wanted to transform the world into a mechanical zone" Arceus says

"I have read about this before" Meta Knight says

"Is Dimitrius really Zanza?" Shulk asks

"He indeed is. He's Zanza's spirit" Arceus says

"How did he slip through us?" Reyn asks

"Yeah. Someone should of caught him" Sam says

"...He was well hidden. I landed somewhere where not even he was" Arceus says

"Not even someone like you knew" Alvis says

"If Zanza was supposed to be nature's guardian. Why did he become corrupt?" Hiro says

"His ambition for power. He wanted friendship, but he became corrupt. Attacking Meyneth" Arceus says

"That makes sense" Hiro says

"This means...Zanza was once good" Mythra says

"That is true Mythra" Arceus says

"After observing what I saw from Zanza. He wants to protect the world from something. He still wants to protect the world. It's just...he wants to recreate the world because this world isn't suitable for him" Gogo says

"Hm. Interesting that you know that much. Must have took a lot of observing" Arceus says

"That's all we have to know. Thank you" Shulk says everyone goes inside

"Alvis. Mythra. Malos" Arceus says. The three turn back to him

"Yes" Alvis says

"Be careful who you trust. Something doesn't feel right with all of you here" Arceus says

"You clearly trust us" Malos says

"Because I know who you three are." Arceus says. He fades away into the night

"Something is not right" Mythra says

"I agree" Alvis says

"Why does he indicate some type of traitor?" Malos asks

"He knows something for sure. Then...there must be a traitor in our midsts" Alvis says

**SFIT**

Shulk, Alvis, Reyn, Fiora, Dunban, Riki, Sharla, Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Togekiss, Honey Lemon, Kingdra, Wasabi, Scizor, Fred, Charizard, Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, Magmortar, Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Malos, Morag, Brighid, Nia, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi, Zeke, Pandoria, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Ren, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and Futaba stood near each other

"Okay. How do we find Dimitrius?" Shulk asks

"I...have a theory on where he might be" Futaba says

"Go ahead" Alvis says

"From the information I gathered. His three disciples were seen in Danny's town of Amity Park. Since he's a ghost type being. He may be hiding where he can blend in" Futaba says

"The Ghostzone. That's brilliant" Meta Knight says

"It's dangerous for all of you to be even in there. Even someone like Shulk" Danny says

"Tucker and Futaba can be here guiding us through everything" Hiro says

"Yeah. I know a lot about the Ghostzone" Tucker says

"I don't" Futaba says quietly

"You're one of the smartest ones here, Futaba. And we need your outside knowledge" Ren says. Futaba looked at him and smiled

"Alright. I'll do it" Futaba says

"I can provide you with comm links so we can communicate" Hiro says

"What about our suits. They'll be uselesa in the Ghostzone?" Wasabi asks. Hiro looked at him

"I'm on it guys" Hiro says as he and Baymax exit the room

**Sometime later**

Big Hero 6 were now wearing grey suits with neon green highlights. Danny looked at them

"Try hitting me" Danny says. Gogo threw her disc at the hero and he was hit softly

"We did it. Now bring the belts and stones. We may need them" Hiro says

"I'll grab them" Fred says

"Toge" Togekiss says

"What's wrong?" Gogo asks

"Toge Togekiss" Togekiss says.

"Don't worry so much Togekiss. The other Pokemon will protect you" Kingdra says

"Scizor" Scizor says

"Charizard" Charizard says

"Toge" Togekiss says with a smile

**In the other room**

Alvis walked into a room where Shulk was alone

"Alright Shulk. I have been meaning to give you this art for some time now" Alvis says. Shulk's Monado starts to swiftly change the arts then it stopped at the one that said ghost

"A ghost art?" Shulk asks

"This art allows you to hurt ghosts and allows you to float into the air" Alvis says. Ladybug and Cat Noir entered the room with green and gray color schemes

"The ghost powers worked. Now you're ready" Alvis says

"It was a little weird but now I feel good touching ghosts" Cat Noir says

"You haven't even touched on yet" Ladybug says

"Well. It seems that we are all ready to go. The swords of the blades should have no trouble hurting ghosts due to elemental power" Alvis says

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shulk asks

"We just need to grab some comm links and then we're set. Hiro made a new batch for us to use within the Ghostzone" Ladybug says

"Great. Then let's go grab them" Shulk says

**Amity Park, 4 hours later**

The group headed into Amity Park ready for some battle. They were greeted by a Haunter

"Haunt Haunt Haunt Haunt" Haunter says

"Yes. We're here to take on Dimitrius" Danny says

"Haunt…" Haunter says. He disappears into the air

"He hasn't done anything to the city. I wonder why" Rex says

"Maybe he's baiting us" Ren says

"All of us? Doubt it" Danny says

"He would of came out on his own if he wasn't" Ren says

"He did come out on his own. Before we even met you" Drake says

"Hm...I still don't like this" Ren says

"Not to agree with him but three months ago we did take down an evil queen" Sam says

"As long as Pokemon are in that Ghostzone. We are safe" Jennifer says

"I HATE GHOSTS JENNIFER MELTON!" Jessie shouts. James and Meowth were also scared. Wobbuffet wasn't

"Then why did you agree to come along?" Jennifer asks

"Because we're done playing stowaway" James says

"Smart" Jennifer says

**Ghostzone Entrance**

The group came out of the portal and looked around

"This place is amazing" Rex says

"Tora love green" Tora says

"It still pains me to say that this place gives the creeps" Meta Knight says

"But look at you" Reyn says

"Reyn. I may look like an edgelord. But even edgelords get scared" Meta Knight says

"I have no idea what you just said" Cat Noir says

"Melia is missing out. Right Sharla?" Fiora asks

"Right" Sharla says

"Okay guys. Come on" Shulk says. The group flies through the domain

**Walker Prison**

Dusknoir, Ember, and Froslass looked up at their leader, Dimitrius

"So they're here?" Dimitrius asks

"Yes sir. We had to fight off the ones named Meta Knight, Kirby, Rex, and Pyra" Ember says

"And now they have the whole gang with them" Dimitrius says

"That's good sir. We may be able to defeat them all at once so you may reign again" Dusknoir says

"I can handle all of them. But I want my strength to be saved for my main event. Now go out there and give it all you got" Dimitrius says

"Yes sir" Ember says. She, and the two Pokemon fly away

"All I told her was that I could give her a place for her to rule so everyone will worship her. Now she works for me" Dimitrius says. Walker came from behind but he was grabbed and slammed down

"Uh" Walker says while in pain

"You are pathetic. I told you not to interfere" Dimitrius says. His hand started growing dark bluish and this made Walker paralyzed. "There. Now you won't interfere for hours"

**Somewhere else in the Ghostzone**

The Box Ghost came out of nowhere

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD!" Box Ghost shouts. A box floats to him and he opens it

"GENGAR GENGAR GENGAR GENGAR!" A Gengar shouts as if it were his laughter. Gastly, a different Haunter, and Gengar came up to the ghost

"This isn't funny" Box Ghost says

"Ga Ga Gastly" Gastly says. They were being watched by Shulk's group

"About time Box Ghost met his match" Danny says

"That Pokemon evolution line seems strange" Drake says

"It's as if they're...pranksters" Fred says

"Yeah. True" Nia says

"Feels like I've seen that Haunter before...let's just move along," James says. A Mismagius with a bunch of Misdreavus behind her came up to the group

"What's wrong?" Danny asks

"The prison. It has been taken over" The Mismagius says

"The prison. Who?" Danny asks

"A big ghost. A Dusknoir. A Froslass. And this guitar ghost" Mismagius says

"We'll take care of it" Danny says. The army floats away

"I still don't see how you can understand these ghosts" Ryuji says

"It's really freaky" Morgana says

"What did you all hear?" Danny asks

"Mismagius over and over again" Wasabi says

"But it's helpful that you can do this. Now where do we go?" Brighid asks

"Walker Prison. That's where Dimitrius should be" Danny says

"Walker Prison?" Dunban asks

"It's a prison for ghosts that break the rules here" Danny says

"They actually have that?" Nia asks

"How come I didn't know about this?" Meta Knight asks

"Yes it exists and Walker didn't even bother with the attacks" Danny says

"I see. So he likes to walk" Meta Knight says

"No. That's not what that means" Danny says

"Walking is fun" Pyra says

"NO! GUYS!" Danny shouts

"Maybe we should all go for a walk after all of this is said and done" Ann says

"Good idea Ann" Rex says

"Guys. Not now. We got a big giant ghost to defeat" Danny says.

"He's right everyone" Shulk says

"Fine...but you all owe me a walk" Mythra says

"Deal. Now let's go" Shulk says. The group continues to float towards the prison.

"Toge...kiss" Togekiss says

"Leave it Shulk for now. That's what I would do" Gogo says

"Togekiss?" Togekiss asks

"Calm down Togekiss. I know what I'm doing" Gogo says


	3. Sectonia Returns

The group continued to go through the Ghostzone. They saw many ghosts and Ghost-type Pokemon

"Was the Ghostzone always full of Pokemon?" Ladybug asks

"No. It began almost a month ago" Danny says

"They became attracted to this place. It's the home of ghosts" Drake says

"True true" Danny says. Shulk's eyes lit up

"WATCH OUT HONEY!" Shulk shouts at Honey Lemon. She dodged a shadow ball from something

"You guys don't quit...don't you?" Ember asks

"You three" Shulk says. Ember, Dusknoir, and Froslass came out of nowhere and confronted the group

"You are all outnumbered. You cannot win" Ren says

"That's what you think. But we were given a new aura. With one note. Our power will be increased" Ember says referring to her guitar

"We can still stop you" Shulk says. Pointing the Monado at her

"Okay" Ember says. She plays her guitar and energy flowed through the disciples

"Let's get them" Shulk says. Kirby absorbed Danny and spat him back out. He acquired his power once more. The group charged at trio. Shulk, Danny, Sam, Rex, Pyra, Mythra, and Ladybug went after Ember. She strung her guitar and blowed the group away but were able to take the hit. Rex charged in and got into a sword fight with the ghost. Danny came in from behind and hit the girl in the back

"Funny" Ember says. She came back and slammed her guitar in his face. She was then encountered by Mythra

"I won't let you hurt anyone else" Mythra says

"Mythra" Ember says

"You know me?" Mythra asks

"It's not me that knows you. It's Dimitrius" Ember says. Ladybug tied to ghost up and Sam shot her in the face

"What do you mean by that?" Mythra asks

"You don't know yourself? Interesting" Ember says

"Mythra. We do not have time to get her to talk" Rex says. Ladybug untied her and Mythra struck her blade across her upper body.

"There's too many of us for you all to handle" Shulk says. Ember got up laughing

"That's why we brought dragons" Ember says. Everyone looked behind them. Ann had Froslass on her knees and Electivire pinned down Dusknoir. The group looked closer. A bunch of ghosts went through the group and behind those ghosts were Telethia...ghost Telethia

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Nia shouts

"That's a lot of Telethia" Fiora says

"Get ready everyone." Hiro says

"Futaba. How many are there?" Ren asks

"Almost five hundred" Futaba says from a far

"Damn it. That's way too many." Ren says. Ember, Dusknoir, and Froslass got up

"You thought you had us clean. We weren't even trying" Dusknoir says. The Telethia began to get attacked by the Pokemon.

"It's an Alolan Marowak...but here?" Drake asks.

"MAROWAK!" The Marowak shouts.

"Impossible" Froslass says. A bunch of Ghost-Type Pokemon began to fight against the Telethia

"Maybe Ghost Type Pokemon aren't so bad" James says

"Arbok poison those ghosts" Jessie orders

"AAAAAARBOK!" Arbok shouts. He puts a poison upon Ember, Dusknoir, and Froslass

"Ew. What the?" Ember asks

"We've been badly poisoned. We must retreat" Dusknoir says.

"FINE! But the boss won't be happy" Ember says. The three go and retreat

"We must get to the Walker Prison" Ren says

"Right" Shulk says

**Walker Prison**

The group broke into the prison. Brighid put up a wall of flames the surround Dimitrius and the group

"IT ENDS NOW!" Shulk shouts

"Calm down Shulk. You're rather feisty" Dimitrius says

"We are here to stop you. Your shell and soul are dead. Now to defeat the spirit" Shulk says. Dimitrius laughs

"And how easy did you putrid mortals think that was?" Dimitrius asks

"...Hold on" Shulk says

"Should of thought it through." Dimitrius says. He unleashes a beam of light at the group and they fall down to the ground

**Dark Space**

Drake woke up. He was in Walker Prison...but something wasn't right. He saw Jennifer's body

"Jennifer. Wake up" Drake says. He then finds her body covered in blood. He screams deeply. Dimitrius was still there

"Looks like I have won Drake Melton" Dimitrius says

"What...WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Drake asks

"I have won. Now...you're next" Dimitrius says. He throws a knife at the boy

**Another Dark Space**

Ladybug woke up in a dark space

"Ladybug" A mysterious voice says. Ladybug recognized the voice

"You again. What do you want?" Ladybug asks

"This is a bad dream. One of Dimitrius' abilities is to enchant people putting them into a sweet dream but as of now…he's giving people nightmares" The voice says

"What. Then why…" Ladybug says. She was interrupted

"Because I can interfere. Wake up your friends when I enable you to wake up" The voice says

**A third dark space**

Shulk woke up and looked around him. He saw no one else around him

"FIORA! REYN! DANNY! DUNBAN! RIKI! SHARLA! HIRO!" Shulk shouts

"They're dead Shulk. All of them" A familiar voice says. The Monado boy turned around and saw Zanza, looking as he did after he left his body

"Zanza. You…" Shulk says. He sees six other figures behind him

"You've killed me twice now. Good luck killing me a third time in my strongest form" Zanza says

"But who are the ones behind you?" Shulk asks

"That's a trick. I will not fall for it" Zanza says. The world around Shulk began to crumble

**Real World**

Ladybug shook Shulk awake from his dream

"What. What happened?" Shulk asks. Everyone else was awake

"THAT WAS AWFUL!" James shouts

"What was that?" Danny asks

"How unexpected. You all broke my spell. Looks like I'll have to do it a second time...since I have collected more data now" Dimitrius says. He unleashes another beam of light at the group. All members fell down to the ground

**Light Blue Space**

Everyone wakened in the same place

"Looks as if this we can't get out of this one" Shulk says

"This feels familiar" Danny says

"Yes...it does" Meta Knight says. A bunch of grass starts to flow from the ground

"You thought I was truly dead" A familiar voice to Kirby and Danny says

"Wait...OH NO!" Sam shouts. A large flower with a bee head bloomed. It was blue and lifeless

"Miss me Kirby?" The flower asks

"Sectonia. Not again" Danny says

"She has more people to fight this time. Let's hit her hard and make sure she stays dead" Nia says. She brings out her twin rings

"BRING IT ON!" Sectonia shouts. A bunch of flowers came up and tried to fight most of the members. Kirby, Danny, and Shulk made way to fight the monster

"Monado...GHOST!" Shulk shouts. He slashed the being in the face hard.

"COME ON ICE ATTACK!" Danny shouts. He and Kirby shot out big ice attacks but Sectonia dodged them with her vines

"It wasn't that easy last time. So it won't be that easy this time" Sectonia says. Danny and Kirby were caught in vines but Shulk immediately cut them down

Magmortar fought off the flowers with her fire cannons

"Hold up. Grass is vulnerable to Fire. USE MAXIMUM FIRE ATTACKS AT THE VINES BELOW!" Jennifer shouted

"MAG...MORTAAAAAAARRRRR!" Magmortar shouts unleashing huge fire attacks.

"Brighid. Follow Jennifer's lead" Morag says

"On it" Brighid says. She unleashed a huge fire attack on the vines below. Rex saw and had Pyra do the same.

"Oh right. Let's BURN THIS FLOWER" Fred shouts. He and Charizard began to also burn the vines. Shulk, Danny, and Kirby continued to fight off Sectonia

"IT BURNS!" Sectonia shouts. The heroes looked behind them

"The vines are getting burned. It's not like before where we had no attacks that could cause burning" Danny says. Kirby nodded

"HEY REX! HOW ABOUT AN ULTIMATE FIRE MOVE!" Shulk shouts

"NEVER HAPPENING SHULK!" Sectonia shouts. She tried to use her vines but the three heroes made a clear path for them

"Pyra" Rex says

"On it" Pyra says. The two grab the sword and prepare for the special move

"No...NOT AGAIN!" Sectonia shouts

"BURNING...SWOOOOOOOORD!" Pyra and Rex say in unison. They directly hit Sectonia and she was dead at their feet

**Real World**

Everyone woke up in the real world and looked around

"Wow. We didn't even move our bodies" Rex says

"That was very weird" Hiro says

"At least I got Charizard in a good battle" Fred says. He growls happily

"Hey. Where is Dimitrius?" Ren asks. Everyone looked around and couldn't see the ghost

"Darn it. How did he get away" Shulk says

"Teleportation is one of his powers" Alvis says

"Then he could be anywhere by now. We have to find him and put an end to this" Shulk says

"I agree. Now let's do this" Hiro says

"I am on board to do that" Meta Knight says. Walker goes up to the heroes no longer on the ground

"You have violated the rules countless times today" Walker says

"We don't have time to deal with you" Jessie says

"But on second thought...that ghost has violated more. Defeat him for me...and your sentence is forgiven" Walker says. Shulk walked up

"We will" Shulk says. Everyone left the area

"You three...stop" Walker says to Alvis, Mythra, and Malos

"What do you want?" Malos asks

"I didn't like the look from one of your allies" Walker says

"This is the second time we heard something like this" Mythra says

"Mind telling us who?" Alvis asks

"I don't remember. But one gave me a dirty look" Walker says

"This man is just fueling Arceus' theory. Let's go" Malos says. The three leave the room

"Alvis?" Mythra asks

"Usually if one person says that there is a traitor then there is a chance of it being a lie...but if someone else says the same...it may be closer to the truth" Alvis says

"We should discuss this at SFIT. So we can discuss it further" Mythra says

"Right" Alvis says. The three leave the room

**SFIT**

Alvis, Mythra, and Malos met in a private room

"First it was Arceus...then it was Walker" Alvis says

"Strange. Who would think of betraying us?" Mythra asks

"As someone who has betrayed someone else, I have to give you two a fair warning" Malos says

"We're listening" Mythra says

"A traitor doesn't need to give out signs to betray someone" Malos says

"Why?" Alvis asks

"Because they haven't attempted any act of betrayal...yet" Malos says

"That's right. The traitor hasn't done anything to sabotage our team yet...but they will in the future...Alvis, I want you to touch everyone on our team" Mythra says

"My visions are random and won't be triggered by touching someone" Alvis says

"Dammit" Malos says angrily

"If I recall. Dimitrius has three disciples already. Just like Zanza and Liv the 2nd Zanza" Alvis says

"So that means the traitor may not be working for Dimitrius after all" Mythra says

"The traitor may be waiting for us to defeat Dimitrius then...they will strike" Alvis says. His eyes light up

**Blurry Future**

"Did you guys seriously think I was on your side?" A voice asks

"THIS ENDS NOW ZANZA!" The voice of Arceus shouts

Scenes shifted left and right of the possible future

**Present**

Alvis shook his head

"He had a vision" Mythra says

"Did you see the traitor?" Malos asks

"I saw many things. The possible future" Alvis says

"But anything important?" Mythra asks

"Arceus was screaming at Zanza. Then a voice came out about the traitor" Alvis says

"Who is it?" Mythra asks

"I could not distinguish the voice. But now that I had that vision...something feels off" Alvis says

"How off?" Mythra asks

"Very off" Alvis says

"As in like…" Malos says

"Zanza...the traitor...may be connected. But if this is supposed to be Zanza's spirit. Something has to be wrong" Alvis says

"Hey...you don't think…" Mythra says

"Hm...let's not jump to conclusions here. We should stay smart" Malos says

"It's still difficult to think he wanted to destroy the world" Alvis says

"Thanks to some help from Mythra and that boy" Malos says

**Another room**

Shulk, and Danny looked at Tucker and Futaba's computer

"No sign of him yet. It could be possible he's hiding somewhere" Tucker says

"It could be very well possible that he is planning for something" Futaba says

"Those ghost dragons" Danny says

"Of course. Zanza has been known for using the Telethia as his army. Dimitrius may be no different" Shulk says

**Somewhere in Paris**

Dimitrius, Ember, Dusknoir, and Froslass looked around

"All clear" Dusknoir says

"This is where it all happens. The ghosts will go all over the planet and we will successfully devour the planet" Dimitrius says

"Then all of our dreams will be accomplished" Ember says

"Right...now...let it begin" Dimitrius says. He opens a portal that releases out all the ghost Telethia. The three disciples began to back away from the pathway

**Another part of Paris**

Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru watched as the dragons went around

"Guys. We have incoming" Haru says. The dragons went around terrorizing the city

"We have to help. NOW!" Rena Rouge shouts. There was a huge blast of energy that destroyed a dozen of the Telethia. The group looked around and saw Giratina. He roared loudly from where he flew

**Arceus's Dimension**

Arceus, Palkia, and Dialga watched as the world became consumed in the Telethia

"We have to go help" Arceus says. Palkia and Dialga roared in agreement. The three teleported away

**Japan**

Many ghost Telethia came down in the city of Japan. Someone made a massive blow and blew away several of the Telethia.

**Sycorax**

Many of the Telethia already began to hit the area. Liv Amara looked outside

"It's chaos out here. We need some assistance" Liv says. Karmi came to her aid

"I have some patches that should put some of them asleep" Karmi says

"Excellent. Throw them as far as you can" Liv says

**Alola**

The region of Alola was invaded by the Telethia. Many citizens ran while the Kahunas stayed. The guardian deities did all they can to protect the citizens

**Sinnoh**

Since the Creation Trio and Arceus were out. The Lake Trio, along with Regigigas and Heatran helped out with the Telethia. A Garchomp came in and snuffed two Telethia. That Garchomp belonged to Sinnoh's champion, Cynthia

"What the hell...this is chaos." Cynthia says. She was aided by Dawn

"They're dragons" Dawn says

"No Palkia. No Dialga. No Giratina. No Arceus. Maybe this is a worldwide thing" Cynthia says

"We have to help Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf" Dawn says. She threw out a Pokeball that unleashed Infernape

"Right. Let's move" Cynthia says

**Washington DC**

Melia looked outside and saw the dragons touching down

"What the hell" Melia says. The US Military started to fire at the beings. The High Entia empress ran towards the Oval Office. "Are you even watching this?" Melia asks US President Donald Trump

"What do you want?" Trump asks

"There is chaos. Outside. I request to leave to meet up with Shulk" Melia says

"You can go at your own risk. But I am declaring a national emergency because of what's going on outside" Trump says

"Do whatever" Melia says. She ran immediately away

**Air Field**

Melia hopped onto her personal jet

"Where to Empress?" The pilot asks

"Take me to San Fransokyo and make it quick" Melia says

"Sure thing" The pilot says

**SFIT**

The group looked outside to see the chaos

"Dimitrius unleashed it all" Shulk says

"Let's take these suckers down" Zeke says. He starts to summon lightning from the sky and brings it out hurting three of the Telethia. The group scattered and tried to fight all the Telethia at once

**Paris**

Dimitrius, Ember, Dusknoir, and Froslass watched as the world went into chaos. They watched as heroes fought for their lives all over the world

"This is how I start my new world. Where I can create friendship with everyone and where I can be known as the absolute king of mother nature itself" Dimitrius says. Ember looked up at him worried

"Yes my master. This is where the new era begins. I bet not even Shulk can stop us now" Dusknoir says

"No he cannot Dusknoir. I am too strong in this form. He cannot dare to even try to stop me. It's pointless. As I said before...this...is the passage of fate" Dimitrius says. He, Froslass, and Dusknoir started to laugh evilly at the sight of the world burning

**San Fransokyo**

Ladybug punched another one of the Ghost Telethia. She recieved a call from Rena Rouge

"When are you going to be back?" Rena Rouge asks

"I don't know. These ghost dragons began to appear out of nowhere, and it's driving everyone here mad" Ladybug says

"We have the same problem…" Rena Rouge says

"YOU MEAN THIS IS WORLDWIDE!?" Ladybug asks

"I think it started here too" Rena Rouge says. Ladybug's eyes lit uo

"Oh. Thanks for the information. Now I gotta go" Ladybug sats. She hangs up and continues to fight the Telethia. Gogo jumped up

"POWER ME UP TOGEKISS!" Gogo shouts.

"Toge" Togekiss says. A flash of light engulfed onto Gogo and she began to inherit the power of her Pokemon. Her suit was now white with red and blue triangles on her chestplate. She began to slice all the Telethia with her discs as she flew in the air for a brief time. She landed on her feet

"Hiro. We got trouble in my area. I need assistance" Gogo says

"I'm on my way" Hiro says via comm link

"Togekiss?" Togekiss asks

"These things. They're everywhere" Gogo says

"Togekiss? Toge Togekiss" Togekiss asks

"No. That's not it at all. Now we got Telethia to fight right now. We have no time to chat" Gogo says. She moves on her two wheels and slices another Telethia with her discs. Not too far away. Meowth and Wobbuffet looked at them awkwardly

"That Togekiss...something ain't right" Meowth says


	4. Dimitrius vs Arceus

**New York City**

Many of the Telethia were destroyed in seconds. Arceus came from the sky and looked around

"Dimitrius...he's not here" Arceus says. He teleports away from the scene

**Paris**

Arceus arrived in Paris where Giratina was attacking

"Giratina. Swap with me" Arceus says. Giratina roared loudly and teleported away into one of his portals.

"HEY YOU!" A voice said. Arceus looked down and saw Yusuke

"You guys again" Arceus says

"Are you looking for Dimitrius?" Yusuke asks

"Yes. I am here to stop him once and for all" Arceus says. He sees Dimitrius with his three disciples. "There" Arceus says. He rushes towards the four and comes face to face with the ghost

"Hello Arceus" Dimitrius says

"Dimitrius. So we meet finally" Arceus says

"Yes. We perhaps do you horse" Dimitrius says

"I am much more than a mere horse that you describe me as" Arceus says

"Doesn't matter to me. I am going to whipe the floor with you" Dimitrius says

"We'll see about that" Arceus says. The two beings charged at each other and both came back. Dimitrius created a giant beam of energy that was shot at the god of Pokemon but he came back with his own beam

"Sir. What shall we do?" Ember asks

"Not interfere" Dimitrius says. Arceus sends out a giant beam in the sky and light comes down from the sky like fire. Dimitrius absorbs some of the energy and throws it back at the god but he was quick to switch to his Water Life Plate

"You can absorb my Judgement?" Arceus asks

"Of course I can. That's one of my abilities" Dimitrius asks.

"Then I must use a stronger attack" Arceus shouts. He sends out a huge pulse from his body that causes all the dragons around him along with the disciples to back away. He then charges towards Dimitrius but he is grabbed immediately

"New attack? Dimitrius asks. He puts his free hand in front of the god's face and hits him with a beam of light. Arceus was knocked out and thrown down to the streets

"Good job sir" Dusknoir says

"Some god. His arsenal is puny compared to mine" Dimitrius says. He puts his hand onto the building they are on and makes it rise above the sky

**Far from the battle**

Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru were shook after Arceus was defeated by Dimitrius

"Did he just…" Rena Rouge says

"Me, Yusuke, and Haru will take care of these things" Makoto says to Rena Rouge

"But what about us?" Carapace asks

"Find Ladybug. Tell her Arceus has fallen" Makoto says

"Only because it's Ladybug" Queen Bee says. The three left the city of Paris and headed towards another part of the city

**SFIT**

Tucker and Futaba managed from the university

"Uh guys...we got a problem" Tucker says looking at a television screen

"Major problem. There is trouble is Paris" Futaba says

"Futaba...what is it?" Ladybug asks via comm link

"Arceus...he tried to take down Dimitrius...but…" Futaba says

"Impossible" Honey Lemon's Kingdra says

"No. I am dead serious. He's down on the ground and possibly unconscious" Futaba says

"How powerful is Dimitrius?" Drake asks

"According to data. He is on a universal level. Can absorb energy attacks, immune to physical attacks, can paralyze someone in an instant, can throw someone into a nightmare, can mind control, and can teleport." Tucker says

"Then I'm the only one who can stop Dimitrius. Someone needs to defend for us here" Shulk says

**San Fransokyo**

Shulk slayed another one of the Telethia. Behind him, Rex and Pyra took down another one

"But who Shulk?" Rex asks. A portal opens and Giratina comes out of it. He roared loudly and began to fire at the dragons

"Looks like we got our help" Shulk says. As Danny took down one of the ghost Telethia. He saw a helicopter

"Shulk. There's a helicopter in the sky" Danny says. A figure jumped from the 'copter and sent out a huge light that defeated a whole bunch of the Telethia

"Melia" Shulk says. He and Meta Knight were the first to see the empress

"This must be Melia" Meta Knight says

"I had to leave the capital of America. The President declared a national emergency. Everyone is in their homes right now" Melia says

"That's probably the safest. Now we should go debrief you" Shulk says

**SFIT Ten Minutes Later**

Shulk, Danny, Meta Knight, Ladybug, and Ren explained everything to Melia

"Wow. So Zanza has come back as Dimitrius and he defeated Arceus, the god of Pokemon" Melia says

"Apparently so. How is my brother?" Morag asks

"He's fine. Some of the Ardainian Soldiers are fighting with the United States Military. It's chaos all ovet the world. Luckily Palkia is taking care of the Middle East while Dialga takes care of everything below the south United States border" Melia says

"That's good to hear" Drake says

"If you're going to defeat Dimitrius then we have to get to the Paris and stop him" Ren says

"He's right Shulk. We gotta get there" Hiro says. Shulk looked around

"Then let's get to Paris. This is where Dimitrius will meet his end. And where Zanza...is gone forever" Shulk says. Everyone except Tucker and Futaba ran out of the room

"I wonder how Amity Park is holding up" Sam aska Danny

"Probably fine" Danny says

**Ghostzone**

There was a big arguement in the Ghostzone befween the ghosts and Ghost Type Pokemon

"Help them? That's never happening" Walker says. All the ghosts came into agreement

"If we don't stop those dragons. They'll do all they can to get in here" A Mismagius said. All the Ghost Type Pokemon agreed

"You don't know that for sure. He might not even be aware we exist" Penelope Spectra says to the Mismagius

"He was just in here trying to fight the group of heroes" A female Decidueye says

"Do this for our home" A Duskull said to the group of ghosts. The ghosts looked at each other. Skulker came forward

"If it's for our home and not for the boy. Then we will help" Skulker says

"We have no time to waste. Let's go" The Decidueye says

**Amity Park**

The dragons were causing major havoc here

"MAROWAKS! PROTECT THE PORTAL!" A Gengar ordered the Alolan Marowaks.

"On it" A female Marowak says. She and a bunch of others twirled their bones and made a little barrier around the Fenton home. The ghosts and Pokemon came out attacked the dragons

"These things ripped the city apart" A Dusclops said to a Mimikyu

"I know" Mimikyu says. He used his shadow claw to take down four of the dragons that were on top of a building

"Whatever the hell Trainer Drake and Trainer Jennifer are doing. I hope it's stopping the source of all this. That giant ghost" Dusclops says referring to Dimitrius

**Paris**

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee looked around the city in search of an aircraft for them to fly to San Fransokyo with

"Nothing" Rena Rouge says. Carapace looked up and saw an aircraft

"That thing is going fast dudes" Carapace says. The plane came down smoothly and out came the heroes

"HEROPON RIKI IS HERE TO SERVE!" Riki shouts as he hops out. Ladybug and Cat Noir came towards the heroes

"You guys are here already" Rena Rouge says

"We saw what happened to Arceus. So we came here to finally put an end to Dimitrius" Ladybug says. Malos walked up to the group

"We're putting an end to that little shit" Malos says

"So...where is he?" Cat Noir asks. The other three Miraculous heroes pointed at a cyclone in the middle of the city. Everyone looked that direction

"Oh my God" Drake says

"That looks like a tornado" Ren says

"Makoto, Yusuke, and Haru are taking care of the beasts right now" Rena Rouge says

"Yeah. It would be better if you guys just came with us. We need the help we can get" Hiro says

"Unfortunately they don't have any comm links. So they can't hear Futaba nor Tucker" Danny says

"We can tell them from ours." Meta Knight says

"Good idea Meta Knight" Ladybug says. The group ran towards a street of Paris but two of the dragons came down from above. Ember came from the top of one

"Coming so soon. Soon to defeat Dimitrius himself. How interesting. It seems like you don't know your rightful places" Ember says

"You're starting to piss us off" Mythra says

"I'm glad that I am. Now take a fine look at these Ghost Telethia. They aren't like the others in the sky. They may even give you guys a good fight" Ember says. She flies away and into the cyclone. The two dragons roared loudly

"Half of us take on one. The other half takes on the other" Shulk says. He jumps and stabs the dragon on the back. One of the heads bit Shulk and threw him off him. Ladybug tied up the heads together. The dragon began to struggle mightly but it still refused to take much damage

"This thing has some type of thick skin" Ladybug says.

"You think?" Ren asks. He was kicked away immediately

"Fire and Electric don't do too much to Dragon" Drake says. He, Jennifer, Electivire, and Magmortar struggled against the other dragon

"And Poison is not very effective to Ghost" James says as Weezing and Arbok couldn't do a thing to the same dragon

"Luckily. I have the destroy anything I touch" Cat Noir says

"Then use it" Rex says. He and Pyra were knocked away as they tried to burn the dragon

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouts. He touches the Telethia and it fades away into dust

"Cool. Now do it to the other one" Ryuji says. Cat Noir looked and saw everyone trying their best to attack the dragon but it kept resisting all the attacks.

"I...can only use it once" Cat Noir says

"Sheesh. That sucks" Ryuji says not impressed

"Maybe I can care of the other one" Malos says

"Guys step back" Mythra warned. Everyone back away from the Telethia and Malos began to destroy the dragon from the inside using his power. The Telethia roared in pain and eventually was destroyed

"That was the same power he used when he fought us. It destroyed some of my sword" Zeke says

"I've been saving that for something like this. Bet that ghost hates the fact we killed their precious pets" Malos says

"Ember is going to be furious. But she and her group of misfits have no chance against all of us" Danny says

"That's right Danny. She has nothing on us" Meta Knight says

"Let's continue moving" Danny says. The group starts to run towards the cyclone

"Ladybug" The voice inside Ladybug's head says

"What do you want?" Ladybug asks

"Dimitrius. He is an evil one. He must be stopped" The voice says

"Yeah. I know that" Ladybug says

"But he is a crafty one. He's luring you all into another nightmare" The voice says

"Yeah yeah yeah. I got it. Now leave me alone" Ladybug says.

"Ladybug...you can be a little creepy sometimes" Ann says to Ladybug

"Oh. Sorry" Ladybug says

"This has been going on for some time now...since we defeated Soul Thief. Maybe you should get some rest after all this goes down" Ann says

"Yeah I should. This has all been overwhelming for me so it does make sense for me to do so" Ladybug says

"Okay good" Ann says. The group ran off closer to the tornado area

**Above the sky**

Dimitrius was on a platform well above Earth. You could see everything in space around the planet. Ember went up to her master

"The two Telethia were defeated" Ember says

"What?" Dimitrius asks

"One was taken down by Cat Noir's cataclysm and the other was caused by Malos' destructive power" Ember says

"Malos...I create him and he along with Alvis and Mythra betray me. How disappointing of them...let them come now Ember. There time to die is nye" Dimitrius says

"Okay sir. What shall me, Dusknoir, and Froslass do in the meantime?" Ember asks

"Try to stop the group as best as you can. Go full throttle unlike last time. Mind control someone...use all your might" Dimitrius says. Ember smiles at that statement

"Gladly" Ember says. She flies down the pathway. Dimitrius looked at the Sun

"The Sun. It brings light onto the Earth. It will always shed light upon this world. It will continue to shed light upon the world once I'm done with it. None of those heroes realize my actions are meant to bring a better world with greatful Homs beings...along with stopping my greatest enemy" Dimitrius says

**Paris**

Shulk and the group were now only yards away from the entrance to Dimitrius' domain

"We're getting closer" Danny says

"Yeah. We just need to go up there

"Zanza really loves to hide in different places. First he hides in another dimension, the second he goes into the clouds, and now...I don't even know" Fiora says

"Deja vu all over again" Jennifer says. Jessie and James slowly backed away. Meowth and Wobbuffet looked at them

"Hey. What are you guys going?" Meowth asks.

"Yes. Where are you going?" Drake asks as he was behind them

"Uh…" James says. Nia, Ren, Gogo, and Togekiss looked behind them

"Don't be afraid guys. We're all here for you" Ren says

"Yeah. No matter what happens we will be here" Gogo says. Meowth squinted his eyes at her

"Are you sure?" Meowth asks

"Wobba?" Wobbuffet asks

"I mean seriously. You have been very suspicious this whole time you Togekiss. How is it possible for a Togepi to evolve in two months. It can't evolve that fast especially since the Shiny Stone is a Sinnoh special. There is no way you could of gotten one in such a short time especially since you have no knowledge to Pokemon" Meowth says

"Meowth. Call ya claws" Nia says. Honey Lemon and Kingdra's attentions were caught by the whole thing

"No. I need to know how. It's unnatural and possibly a forced evolution" Meowth says

"That is my business Meowth" Gogo says. She and her Pokemon turn away

"I don't know what got into him" Jessie says to James. Everyone continued on their path. Kingdra went down to Meowth

"You too?" Kingdra asks

"You believe something is wrong too?" Meowth asks

"Very. She caught a Nosepass and Baltoy earlier today. But she doesn't have the Pokeballs with her despite knowing we need them for defeating Dimitrius" Kingdra says

"For once. I can agree with you" Meowth says

"Kingdra. We gotta go" Honey Lemon called out. The two Pokemon ran towards the group. Togekiss and Gogo continued to walk as well

"Toge. Toge. Togekiss" Togekiss says to Gogo

"It doesn't matter anyway" Gogo says

"Toge?" Togekiss asks

"We are so close to defeating him. Time will run out if we focus on the Meowth" Gogo says. Mythra and Alvis looked at her

"What happened with Meowth?" Mythra asks Alvis

"Apparently he said something to Gogo" Alvis says

"Maybe he's onto something" Mythra says

"ARCEUS!" Shulk shouts. He rushes to the aid of the god.

"Shulk…" Arceus says

"Are you hurt?" Shulk asks

"You are a caring one human. I just need some rest, then...I'll go back to my dimension so I can watch over everyone" Arceus says

"I see. Seems like a good decision" Shulk says

"Do me one thing for me" Arceus says

"Sure. Go ahead" Shulk says

"Defeat Dimitrius for me. He is a menace to this world. He cannot live in it. I don't have the power to stop him...but you do. Use one of the seven great powers to kill him" Arceus says.

"I will. Even if it kills me" Shulk says in reassurance

"Good. Now you will need to simply go into the vortex. That should take you to Dimitrius" Arceus says

"How strong was he?" Shulk asks

"Strong enough to hold me back but his ability to put people in a dream is something not even I can overcome" Arceus says. Ladybug came over to the two

"I can overcome it" Ladybug says

"Then use it. If you don't have the will to overcome it then Dimitrius is unbeatable. He's stronger than all previous Zanza forms" Arceus says

"Then we must be prepared. We will stop Zanza...once...and...for all" Shulk says determined. He walks towards the vortex and goes into it. Everyone stared at him

"Well...let's get going" Hiro says. The group went along into the vortex

**Dimitrius' Space**

The Earth looked redder than Mars along. Shulk was on a platform. He saw a road that led him to his greatest challenge yet

"It's almost time" Shulk says. The group appeared behind him

"Why does Earth look so...red?" Wasabi asks

"Because Dimitrius wants us to see death. That's what his image is" Ren says

"To be seen as someone that brings death. Scary" Drake says

"What makes him think he's doing a good deed so much. Death is something of villainy" Ryuji says

"Villains want their actions to sound noble all the time. That's why" Morag says

"Zanza made his actions always sound noble so much that he doesn't see the evil in his action. But if we allow him to live...the world is doomed" Shulk says. He looked towards the roadway and pointed his Monado at it. "I said before I want to live my life as a Homs in a world without you. Now...I'm gonna make sure I can keep my promise"

**End of the Roadway**

Dimitrius heard the boy speak his words. He was there waiting for him

"Bring it on Shulk. I'm ready for your tricks. I will not fail a third time" Dimitrius says.


	5. A Shocking End

**Somewhere on the roadway**

The group walked on the roadway that led to Dimitrius. The group began to notice that the road suddenly got bigger...like if they were stepping into an arena

"Uh...guys" Ladybug says. Everyone looked around them. The roadway started to crumple apart and the group was now on a platform

"This feels like a video game. This feels like a video game" Fred says

"Maybe we're all just video game characters deep down inside" Rex says

"Not me. I feel more like a cartoon character" Sam says to Rex. Ember, Dusknoir, and Froslass came in front of the group

"So...you made it" Ember says

"Blocking our pathway I see" Meta Knight says

"You're not taking a step closer" Dusknoir says

"We'll be doing the honors of crushing you all one by one" Ember says

"And what say do you all have. You couldn't even defeat five of us" Jessie says

"Right. That's why...I'm starting with this" Ember says. She set her guitar to her attack setting and strung a note causing a soundwave to hit the entire group

"Sounds as if this is a challenge. I accept" Meta Knight says

"PERSONA!" Ren shouts. He takes off his mask revealing Arsene behind him. He rushes towards Froslass. She sends out a beam of ice that freezes the legs of the thief. Kirby jumped up and slammed the Pokemon with his hammer. Danny went striaght after Ember. He tackled her to the ground. The guitar ghost used her hair to send out flames onto Danny's face but the ghost boy countered with a beam of ice

"Dipstick. You still don't see it?" Ember asks. She kicks the boy in the chest and slaps him with his guitar

"See what? Destruction? Death? All things evil?" Danny asks

"No. He has proven he is above even Arceus. The god of Pokemon. Bet you can't defeat him alone...can you?" Ember asks

"I can't...that's why I'm not alone" Danny says. Ember was hit with a beam of light from above then was hit by Malos' sword. He and Mythra came to Danny's aid. She fell to the ground

"As someone who wanted to destroy the world and saw the good in some people right before my temporary death...this isn't a way...you little bitch" Malos says. Ember's eyes turned red

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" Ember shouts. She rushes towards Malos and he holds her off with his sword. She was cut by Mythra's sword then punched by Danny from behind

"Why do you even want to side with Dimitrius?" Danny asks.

"Because...he's going to give me what I've always wanted. The world" Ember says

"You're stupid enough to believe that?" Malos asks.

"He's about to create a world where everyone will say my name and when I'll be popular" Ember says

"Are you sure?" Danny asks. Ember strung hee guitar and made the three fall back

"I AM!" Ember shouts. She looked to her side and saw Arbok come down and rap his body around her. Weezing poisoned the ghost so that she has less fighting power. Meowth and Wobbuffet come closer and smile

"That's it for you" Meowth says. Jessie and James smiled as they came towards her

"If I was able to touch you. I'd slap you on those blue cheeks" Jessie says

"But...you're...with...Team Rocket" Ember says

"True true...but today we're part of the taking down Dimitrius squad" Meowth says. Ember looked around and saw Froslass and Dusknoir knocked out by everyone else

"I surrender everyone" Ember says. Everyone around them jumps up in surprise. Arbok comes off of her and the ghost puts her hands up

"But why…" Mythra says

"I was always unsure if Dimitrius would keep his promise after he said something back in Paris. So...go on...defeat Dimitrius" Ember says. The roadway goes back to normal everyone looks

"Don't expect a thank you" Malos says. The group moves onto the next challenge...Dimitrius himself. Gogo went up to the ghost

"Why...why surrender?" Gogo asks

"I just said why. I didn't want to be in the same position in a new world as opposed to the old one. I'm not taking any risks" Ember says

"But now…you probably just said goodbye to everything you love…" Gogo says. Ember made a strange face then her eyes went smaller

"Wait a minute...your eyes...DIPSTICK!" Embee shouts

"He won't be able to hear you. You take the two Pokemon and get out of here...you're done...or else I will personally deal with you" Gogo says. She runs to the rest of the group. Ember looked at the two Pokemon. They both woke up and looked free of Dimitrius' control

"Noir" Dusknoir says

"Froslass" Froslass says. Ember went up to the two

"We need to get everyone inside. We are in deep trouble...all of us" Ember says

**Roadway**

The group walked towards the end of the roadway. There stood Dimitrius, the last known form of Zanza.

"He's waiting for you. He has something up his sleeve that you aren't prepared for" Alvis says to Shulk

"Then...what shall I do?" Shulk asks. Alvis brings out the True Monado and hands it to Shulk. He gets back the regular Monado. Danny came up to Shulk

"Time to take down Dimitrius. We have no time to waste" Danny says. The group continued to walk towards the roadway

**End of the Roadway**

Dimitrius looked at the roadway to see the group approaching him

"Goodness. Looks as if he made it through my disciples. They weren't that strong anyway. Maybe it's time that I finish off him" Dimitrius says. The group approached the ghost

"Dimitrius. This is your end" Shulk says

"I see you're eager to kill me because I'm simply trying to accomplish my own goals" Dimitrius says

"Those goals include death, suffering, and destruction" Danny says

"A small price to pay Danny Phamtom. A small price to pay" Dimitrius says

"We can't let you destroy the world. So we have to stop you even if it means your death" Ren says

"Clever. But not clever enough. This is the passage of fate. It is fated that Shulk will die. It is fated that I will get my new world. So...do your worst" Dimitrius says.

"We will. THIS IS FOR THE FATE OF THE WORLD!" Shulk shouts. Danny went towards Dimitrius and blasted him with an ice beam but the ghost brushed it off. He grabbed Danny and threw him down to the ground. Rex and Shulk rushed at the the ghost trying to slash him at once but Dimitrius teleported away just as soon.

"Where did he go?" Rex asks. Wasabi looked behind him and saw Dimitrius. He sent out a red light that made Wasabi go after Tora

"Come on Masterpon" Poppi says.

"He's mind-controlled Wasabi to attack you guys. Be careful everyone" Futaba says from SFIT

"We will" Ladybug says. She jumps up preparing to kick Dimitrius but he turns around and grabs her instead. He throws her at Ann, Melia, and Jessie knocking them all down

"I have an idea. Wobbuffet should use Reflect right as soon as Dimitrius is trying to attack one of our other teammates" Hiro says

"That sounds like a good idea Hiro" James says.

"WOBBA!" Wobbuffet says. Electivire and Magmortar stood their ground against the ghost but none of their attacks did much

"Can none of you take me?" Dimitrius asks. He blasts away the two Pokemon. He then sees Wobbuffet and tries to strike him with a punch but it was reflected and sent back

"Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet says. Shulk came up and slashed a distracted Dimitrius with his Monado. This opened up Ren to attack him. He fell to the ground but suddenly teleported away. He came back and mind controlled Morag along the way

"MY LADY!" Brighid shouts. Dimitrius teleported again. He tried to attack Shulk but the attack was dodged

"You had a sudden vision Shulk? Seems like you at your best." Dimitrius says. Shulk tried to attack him again but he failed as he was too quick. Luckily Shulk didn't get hit by any of Dimitrius' attacks. A light came down from above trying to hit the ghost but that was also dodged

"Damn it. He's too fast" Malos says. He rose up his Monado and tried to destroy the ghost from the inside but it had no effect

"Malos. I am immune to your destructive attacks. All you are hurting is the ground that you are standing on" Dimitrius says. He teleported away and punched Rena Rouge in the back.

"It's getting real hard to hit him. Our best shot was Wobbuffet" Ladybug says

"That is because even with a bigger group, you cannot even measure up to me. And now...you will all perish before me. Dimitrius...aka the Zanza's true self" Dimitrius says. A darkness came upon the group. They looked up and saw Dimitrius much bigger and with heavy armor now

"What...what the hell just happened?" Drake asks

"Dimitrius is now wearing armor. I didn't even know he was capable of such things" Mythra says

"I am capable to doing so much more. I am capable to whiping out the whole planet Earth if I pleased" Dimitrius says

"Then why raise up the army?" Malos asks

"Because that's my way of whiping out the planet. I can raise an army anytime I want. I am the god of the Bionis. I am the protector of all bio life against the forces of mechanical life. I AM DIMITRIUS!" Dimitrius shouts as he is prepared to whipe out the entire group with a huge blast.

"MONADO! SHIELD US!" Shulk shouts. He sends out a huge shield to protect everyone. Dimitrius sent out a huge ball of energy. Luckily, the group was all shield, even the ones that were mind controlled

"SHULK! YOUR MONADO CANNOT SAVE YOU ANY LONGER! YOU WILL BECOME ABSORBED INTO THE PITS OF HELL WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!" Dimitrius shouts. The armor starts to get destroyed at the sight of Malos' attack.

"Not if...I have anything to say about it...Dimitrius" Malos says

"I love how you are going back to how I made you...but against me...foolish" Dimitrius says. Off guard, he was hit by a beam of light from above which caused him a great deal of damage to him

"That should do it" Mythra says.

"Go at it Shulk. Kill him" Malos says.

"That is something...I decided to do months ago" Shulk says. He rushed at Dimitrius and tried to slash him but he was countered by a sword Dimitrius had in his hand

"Just because I lost my armor doesn't mean I lost my sword" Dimitrius says. He and Shulk get into an intense sword fight. Rex runs over to the help the boy but he was blocked by a mind-controlled Morag. He got into a fight with her

"We gotta help" Mythra says. Dimitrius created clones of himself to hold off the two Aegises. Dimitrius struck Shulk in the chest. The boy tried to slash him but the sword was caught and pushed aside

"No" Shulk says. He was stabbed nearby the stomach. Dimitrius grabbed him by the neck

"Not this time Monado Boy. I am too strong for even someone like you. My plan was perfect. I held off the rest of your group using your group. I held off two of my original disciples. Now you are on the brink of death" Dimitrius says

"N...o…" Shulk says

"Oh. You're still willing to fight. Too bad. Now you're going to hell as you belong" Dimitrius says.

"I don't believe that" Alvis says nearby. Dimitrius looked to his side only to find himself being slashed by the True Monado. Shulk was dropped. He pulled out the sword from his stomach. Mythra and Malos killed the weaker clones of Dimitrius

"SHULK!" Mythra shouts. Malos looked back to see the rest of the group fighting amongst themselves

"I'll try" Malos says. He points his Monado at the mind controlled members. They broke free in an instant. They looked back and went towards Dimitrius. The ghost saw the group come towards him

"No" Dimitrius says. He then sees Nia healing Shulk from his wound. The boy got back up. Alvis tossed him the True Monado

"Not today Satan...NOT TODAY!" Shulk says.

"No...my plan...you are all NOTHING COMPARED TO MY POWER!" Dimitrius shouts. This sent out a strong sonic wave causing everyone to slide back a little

"Woah" Shulk says

"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL RECREATE THE EARTH IN MY IMAGE! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL CREATE A PLACE WHERE I AM CREATIONS ARE MY FRIENDS! I WILL HAVE A WORLD WHERE EVERYONE IS PROTECTED FROM MY ENEMY! NONE OF YOU WILL STOP ME FROM ACCOMPLISHING MY GOALS!" Dimitrius shouts. He was struck by a strong beam of light coming from the group. He dropped to the ground after he was hit.

"What...who…" Shulk says

**Paris**

The ghost dragons began to disappear. Haru, Yusuke, and Makoto rejoiced

**Sinnoh**

Cynthia's Garchomp took down one last dragon before they started to disappear. She and Dawn looked around

"Thank God" Cynthia says

**Arceus' Dimension**

Arceus began to see the troubles on Earth live

"Dimitrius is defeated...but why do I not feel as if the threat that is Zanza is not gone" Arceus says

**Dimitrius' world**

Everyone looked around to find the source of the beam that killed Dimitrius

"What...where did that come from?" Hiro asks. The group looked and saw Gogo with her hand aimed at where Dimitrius' corpse lies. She wore her regular attire and had no Pokemon with her at all

"It was Gogo" Shulk says

"How did she…" Rex says

"It had to be done" Gogo says. She walked towards the corpse of Dimitrius.

"Why...don't I feel...safe" Drake says

"Something is wrong" Meta Knight says

"Did you guys seriously think I was on your side?" Gogo asks. Mythra, Sam, Alvis, Malos, Meowth, and Kingdra's eyes widened

"Hold on...what are you?" Kingdra asks. Gogo touched the purple streak in her hair, with that it turned a bright yellow. She grew wings from her back...similar to Zanza's.

"WHAT ON BIONIS!" Reyn shouts

"How is this possible?" Dunban asks

"She was the traitor this whole time" Mythra says

"I knew there was something about her. She was another incarnation of Zanza this whole time" Sam says

"That's...YOU FORCED EVOLVE TOGEPI!" Meowth shouts

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS OFF ABOUT THAT POKEMON!" Kingdra shouts

"Forced evolution...is this true?" Drake asks

"It is true Drake Melton. It's also true that I possessed your friend and took her body. All the power comes from the spirit...am I right?" Gogo Zanza asks

"No...but you just killed your spirit" Shulk says

"When I split up. Klaus was my shell that you first killed. Liv Amara's clone was my soul. Gogo Tomago is my spirit. While Dimitrius...is the result of all three spliting apart." Gogo Zanza says

"You were so close to success. Why kill Dimitrius?" Mythra asks

"Because I need his strength. In order to do what I need to succeed for the future" Gogo Zanza says. She absorbs the power of Dimitrius then she teleports away from the scene

"NO!" Shulk shouts. Hiro, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred were in complete shock

"Honey…" Kingdra says. The girl remained silent

"Leave them be guys. They need time to take that in" Alvis says

"We had an incarnation of Zanza among us...this entire time" Danny says

**San Fransokyo**

The streets of San Fransokyo were now empty and silent. There was no one going around.

**SFIT**

Futaba and Tucker were in shock as well by what just went down around the group

"Wha…" Futaba says

"This changes things" Tucker says

"How are Hiro, Honey, Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax going to feel now?" Futaba asks

"I don't even know how to feel about this" Tucker says

**Sinnoh**

Cynthia and Dawn went back to Twinleaf Town. They looked around and saw nobody and no Pokemon nearby

"The Sinnoh emergency setting. It hasn't been lifted...but why?" Dawn asks

"...I think...we may be in for something very scary. Even for me" Cynthia says

"Then what shall we do?" Dawn asks

"We shall stay indoors. Where it's safe" Cynthia says

**Paris**

Haru, Yusuke, and Makoto looked around and saw no one celebrating

"What...what happened?" Makoto asks

"The feeling of victory is here...but so is the feeling of loss" Yusuke says

"Loss...as in what loss?" Haru asks

"It has so many meanings...we cannot know for sure" Yusuke says

**The Muirahara Woods**

The wildlife around the area was flourishing. It seemed as if the world was good. Everyone then ran away from a figure. A Togekiss floated down to the nearby river. Gogo Zanza watched for birds with her own two eyes.

"It's done master" Togekiss says

"Good...you and the others are going to build the machine I requested earlier" Gogo Zanza says

"Master...what are you going to do in the meantime?" Togekiss asks

"I'm going to take a rest for some time. Seems as if the world knows of my presence anyway. No one's going to come out of their way to harm me anyway" Gogo Zanza says

"Seems like a logical thing master. You should really need the rest" Togekiss says

"Yes...then I can do what I was always made to do. Reshape this world in my image. I can finally achieve all I was born to do. I can finally create a world filled with friendship and no one to oppose me. I can finally hope to defeat my greatest enemy. Even if it means...Annhilation" Gogo Zanza says

**The story will continue in...**

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Annhilation**

**The conclusion to the Zanza Arc**


End file.
